


Falling For You

by EmmaKeladry



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bathtubs, Culmets - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Hot chocolate date, Hugh and Paul reunited, Hugh can't skate, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, M/M, Post Season 1, Romance, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaKeladry/pseuds/EmmaKeladry
Summary: Hugh and Paul go out on a special winter date of ice-skating and hot chocolate. Even a small fall can’t ruin the evening.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aphelyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphelyon/gifts).



> The first part of this story is pure fluff, but the second part is rated M, as a warning.

“This is perfect.” Hugh cupped his steaming mug of hot chocolate, looking across the table at his love. He took a sip of the sweet liquid, getting whipped cream on his upper lip and licking it off. He smiled as Paul took a sip, getting white on the end of his nose. He didn’t seem to notice. The other customers in the café spoke softly in the dim lighting as soft holiday music played in the background. It was so relaxing. Hugh and Paul needed this. After everything they went through, they needed this romantic weekend together.

“Yummy,” Paul hummed into his mug, taking another sip of his white chocolate mocha.

Hugh waited to see if he’d wipe it off. Nope. He grabbed his napkin from the table and reached across. Paul frowned as he saw the napkin approach. Hugh gently wiped the whipped cream from Paul’s nose, smiling at him.

Paul blushed. “Thanks.”

“It was quite cute.”

Paul’s cheeks turned pink, making Hugh love him even more. Absolutely adorable. “Are you excited to go ice skating after this?”

Hugh shrugged. “You realize my home is a much warmer climate and I’ve never been ice-skating before. I’m not going to be any good at it.”

“That’s okay. I’ll hold your hand. Promise.”

Hugh put his hand on the table, palm up. Paul quickly placed his hand on top and squeezed his fingers, giving Hugh a big dorky grin. They quietly finished their drinks. Hugh smiled as Paul pulled his extra sweater, coat, scarf, and thick mittens on. One would think Paul was the one who wasn’t used to cold weather out of the two of them. Hugh slipped into his jacket and put on his own gloves.

Paul talked him through from techniques to not falling on his ass as they walked the three blocks to the ice-skating rink. Small little snowflakes fell from the sky, tickling their noses and making it a perfect winter day. Paul smiled, catching one in his mitten. Hugh grinned at him, pulling him forward and out of the street before he got hit by a car.

The ice-skating rink wasn’t too busy, despite the perfect winter weather. There was a few couples skating, two families with kids, and two girls sitting on a bench, kissing instead of skating. Paul got their rental skates and brought them over to Hugh, who was sitting on a bench, looking a bit anxious at the sight of a little kid falling on their butt.

“Thanks,” Hugh muttered, taking his skates from Paul.

“Hey, I’m not going to let anything happen to you. It’s okay to fall. I’ll be there to pick you back up.” Paul sat beside him and let his arm brush Hugh’s. Very sweet.

Hugh took off his boots and shoved his foot into the stiff skate. He started to lace it.

“Not like that.” Paul shook his head. He got up from the bench and knelt in front of Hugh, taking the laces from his hands. “You don’t want them to be too loose, but you also don’t want to be too tight on your ankles that you have no movement to skate.” He deftly weaved the laces up Hugh’s ankle, pulling them tight enough. Paul took Hugh’s other foot and lifted it. He slid his shoe off and guided Hugh’s foot into the skate.

“Thank you,” Hugh murmured, watching as Paul finished the other skate.

“I don’t want you to get hurt. I can’t watch you be hurt again.” Paul frowned as he stood up.

Hugh popped up, wavering on his feet. Paul immediately put his hands on Hugh’s hips to keep him from toppling over. “Hey, I’m right here. This is supposed to be a romantic trip. Not a sad one.” He gently put his hand behind Paul’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Paul leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. “Okay, let’s skate.” Hugh could tell that he had become a little pensive at the sudden reminder, but knew it would be better to let him have his distractions. Paul would no doubt seek his comfort later.

Paul took Hugh’s hand, clasping it tightly. They slowly moved out onto the ice. Hugh felt like a child learning to walk and trying to keep his balance. They moved a few feet. It wasn’t too bad. A Denobulan couple, husband and three wives, skated past them; their movement completely in unison and very smooth. Hugh grinned. Now that was talented. Polygamy was complicated, but they seemed to make it work in many aspects of life. Hugh let go of Paul’s hand. He turned his head to see a young girl jumping into the air on his skates. Paul pulled on his arm, but he wasn’t fast enough. His skates went from under him and Hugh landed hard on his butt.

“Ouch,” Hugh said between laughs.

“Are you okay?” Paul asked, giving him a concerned look.

“Yes. I’m okay. It just surprised me. I guess I shouldn’t skate distracted.”

Paul put out his hand and helped Hugh stand up again, stabilizing him when he almost fell right away. Hugh rubbed the wet spot on his butt. Great. Oh well.

Paul brushed some snow from his shoulder and took his hand again. “Don’t let go this time.”

“I won’t.”

Hugh let Paul pull him forward before he started to slowly move. He watched as Paul demonstrated how to weave his skates in and out. Hugh copied him. He fell down two more times before he got it. He was definitely going to have bruises on his butt.

“Let’s try something else,” Paul murmured. He put his arm around Hugh’s waist, pressing Hugh’s hip into his.

Hugh ignored the twitching in his lower stomach as Paul put his hand in Hugh’s back pocket. Oh, oh okay. He smiled as he copied the motion, feeling Paul’s button beneath his hand and wondering if Paul felt the same way.

“Now, if you fall again, I have to fall with you.” His words were a little lower.

“Perfect.” Hugh kissed his cheek.

Snowflakes continued to fall as they slowly went around the skating rink. It was perfect. Hugh didn’t want the moment to end. He glanced over at Paul, seeing the completely relaxed and content expression on his face. It warmed his heart. Hugh loved him so much.  The soft holiday music played, creating a perfect winter moment.

After a while, Hugh felt a change in Paul. With him being so close, he could tell when it was time to head home and call it a day. Paul shivered against his side. It was absolutely adorable. Hugh pulled Paul’s hand from his pocket and tried to turn around to see him. In the process, he accidentally caught the tip of Paul’s skate with his. His skates slid from beneath him. Paul tried to turn at the same time, moving his ankle. Hugh winced as he heard Paul hit the ice.

“I’m okay,” Paul hissed, putting up his hand to stop Hugh from trying to kneel next to him.

“I’m so sorry. That was my fault. I tried to turn.”

Paul shook his head. He sat up and moved his left leg with a loud hiss. “Damn.”

Hugh managed to drop to his knees without falling on his face. He pulled his medical tricorder from his jacket pocket and starting scanning Paul to make sure he was okay.

Paul raised one eyebrow. “You had your tricorder the whole time?”

“Can you blame me?” Hugh responded.

“Nope. Not really.” He pushed up a little higher, moving his leg again. “Damn, that hurts.”

“Nothing is broken, but you sprained your left ankle pretty good.”

Paul nodded. “Okay. You can take care of it at the room, right? I just want to go rest now.”

“Yeah I –” Hugh stopped talking as he realized Paul wasn’t going to listen further.

Paul slowly stood up and hobbled over to the side of the rink. Hugh managed to follow him without falling, which was a good feat. They both headed to the benches. Hugh quickly removed his skates and slipped his shoes back on. Paul sat on the bench without moving to remove his. Hugh knelt in front of him and ran another scan to make sure it was just a sprain. He carefully unlaced Paul’s skates and pulled them off. Paul wrapped his fingers under the bench and bit his lip. His ankle had already swollen some.

“I don’t think I should put your shoe on…”

“Probably not.” Paul grabbed his other shoe and shoved it on his foot. He stood up, keeping his foot elevated.

Hugh felt awful for causing Paul to get hurt. “Paul, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it was an accident. Don’t worry about it.” Paul touched his cheek. “Would you want to help a cute guy home? I’m cold and it hurts.”

“Of course.”

Hugh put Paul’s arm over his shoulder and let him rest his weight on him. He hopped along to the curb to wait for a transport back to their hotel.

 

*~*~*

 

Hugh ran water in the bathtub, looking to see Paul flopped on the bed. The leg of his pants was rolled up, exposing his slightly swollen ankle, which already had a purple bruise on the right side of his ankle. He’d given him a mild pain reliever and an anti-inflammatory to help the swelling. It would still be a little tender. Paul insisted on a bath to make up for making him fall, even though he assured Hugh that it was just an accident and he wasn’t mad. Hugh was eager to agree. He pressed the button, dispensing the bubble bath into the tub. Paul loved bubbles. Hugh turned the water off. He stepped into the bedroom as Paul snuggled up in the soft fluffy blanket.

“The water is warm and ready.” Hugh grinned as Paul poked his head out of the blanket.

“Bubbles?”

“Yes. I know what my love likes at bath time.” He moved beside the bed. “Do you want me to carry you?”

Paul’s cheeks turned pink. “I mean, that’s okay with me.” He sat up and pulled his sweater over his head, exposing his pale chest. He slipped out of his pants and underwear. Hugh grinned as he picked him up and carried him to the bathtub. Paul moaned in delight as the warm water touched his toes and Hugh gently lowered him into the bubbly water. He disrobed and climbed into the water, sitting opposite him in the large tub. Paul leaned his head back and closed his eyes, soaking up the warmth of the water.

“How’s your ankle feel?” Hugh asked, moving the bubbles around with one hand.

“It feels okay. Stiff, but it doesn’t hurt. The warm water feels nice,” he murmured.

Hugh gently blew some of the bubbles from his hand, getting a few of them land on Paul’s cheek. He opened his eyes and brushed them off, smiling at Hugh. Hugh relaxed; enjoying the quiet and feeling his own stiff muscles relax. Falling on the ice hurt. Paul moved his leg, letting his toes touch the inside of Hugh’s thigh. Hugh opened his eyes and took a good look at his love. His cheeks were pink, probably from the warm water and possibly something else. Hugh sat up a little and reached out, running his fingers up Paul’s leg, lingering on the inside of his thigh. He noticed that the flush appeared on his chest too. It was… quite attractive.

“Tease,” Paul groaned.

Hugh smiled. “What? I haven’t done anything yet.”

“Please.” Paul blushed a deeper shade of red at the pleading tone in his voice.

Hugh gently ran his hand up Paul’s thigh further, but at the last second avoided where Paul longed for him to caress. He rested his hand against Paul’s legs. He started gently massaging his calf, being careful not to touch his sore ankle. Paul let out soft little moans as he relaxed. Hugh moved his other hand slowly upward, kneading Paul’s thighs. Paul moved his hips a little and wiggled beneath his touch.

“Not yet,” Hugh whispered. He scooted closer, sitting as close as he could without sitting on top of Paul. The water rippled, moving the bubbles around and they gathered by his chest.

Paul moaned low in his throat as Hugh made long strokes up his thigh; his hands searched for Hugh in the water. He put one hand on Hugh’s chest, next to his nipple. He flicked it, waiting for Hugh’s body to react. Paul grinned when it did. He drew Hugh’s nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and letting his tongue trace circles around its flushed point.

“Not fair,” Hugh said.

Hugh brought Paul’s mouth to his, kissing him hard, and running his fingers along Paul’s jaw as he forced his tongue between Paul’s parted and ready lips. Paul sucked in a breath as Hugh’s tongue danced between his lips. Hugh groaned as Paul’s exploratory hand found the prize it was searching for.

“Fuck Paul,” he moaned, feeling the movement of Paul’s hand as he firmly grasped around him, gasping as Paul rubbed his thumb over the tip of Hugh’s cock.

Paul let go and relaxed against the side of the tub. “Now we’re even.”

Oh, so that’s how it was going to play out. Hugh leaned back and readjusted his position, giving himself a little more room between his legs. He accidentally touched Paul’s ankle, causing him to wince a little. The medication must not have been fully absorbed into his bloodstream yet. His poor love.

Paul made a face at him. “Are you really going to leave me like this?” He gestured to a pillar of bubbles in front of him.

Hugh laughed and ran his toes up the inside of Paul’s leg. “Hmm… maybe. But that doesn’t seem nice.” He grabbed the side of the tub and used it to help him stand up. Soapy water ran down his body, spreading between the lines of his defined stomach. Paul’s eyes immediately fixated on Hugh’s erection. Hugh looked down at him with a grin on his face. He offered his hand to help Paul stand up.

Paul shook his head. “Can’t. Ankle. And now I’m too distracted to think of moving.” Paul put his hand behind Hugh’s thigh and pulled him closer. He proceeded to take a quick pass, licking along Hugh’s dick.

Hugh attempted not to buckle completely while standing over Paul. Damn. It took every part of him to gently guide Paul to lean back. Not here. He stepped out of the tub and turned around. Hugh reached down, putting an arm behind Paul’s back and the other under his knees. Paul made a face, but let him do it.

“I’m not a damsel,” Paul muttered, with no oomph behind his words.

Hugh tenderly lifted him out of the water, smiling at the effect he’d had on Paul, clearly visible now. The soapy water ran off his body and cascaded back into the tub. Little soap bubbles cling to his warm body, flush with excitement. He stared at Paul’s erection, loving how it looked to him.

“Bedroom,” Paul ordered.

He carried him into the bedroom; his muscles rippled beneath Paul’s body, whose excitement and anticipation was audible through soft moans that escaped him. Paul nipped at his neck, rubbing Hugh’s chest with one hand. Neither of them cared that they were still dripping wet as Hugh lay Paul down on the blanket.

“I can’t wait,” Paul whined.

Hugh crawled onto the bed next to Paul, simply admiring him. He watched the way that Paul tensed his stomach muscles as he ran his hand over his belling, giving it a soft squeeze. Hugh pulled him closer. He kissed him low on his abdomen, making Paul squirm even more. Hugh gently blew on Paul’s wet skin, causing him to shiver. Adorable and hot. Hugh moved back so he was level with Paul. Paul grabbed Hugh’s hips and pulled him forward. Their throbbing cocks bump into each other. He noticed how he was driving Paul crazy as he wiggled beneath him, aching for more physical contact, grabbing his hands and placing them in different places. Hugh found Paul’s neck, kissing his flushed skin, and breathing in his scent.

“Fuck, Hugh… Hugh,” Paul gasped, putting his hands on Hugh’s shoulders to get his attention. He _needed_ him. But he needed him to stop with his neck and move to a more important body part.

Hugh scooted down lower, running his hands down Paul’s sides and kissing his chest. Responding to his wants, he took ahold of Paul’s cock. Paul bit his lip and gave a deep moan that turned to a gasp when Hugh ran his finger over the tip. Hugh was eager to finally give Paul what he wanted. Paul thrust himself forward lightly as Hugh sucked along him, giving Paul the right amount of pressure. He slid up and down, slow at first and then faster. Paul squirmed under Hugh’s touch, wiggling his hips as Hugh worked him over. Paul’s breathing came in gasps and moans. It didn’t take long for Paul’s orgasm to leave him breathing heavily on the bed after he finished.

Paul caught Hugh off guard with how fast he sat up, still panting as he eagerly pushed Hugh onto his back. He immediately put his mouth to work on Hugh’s cock. Hugh grunted in surprise. It wasn’t something Paul usually did, but he was so into the moment, he gave into just going for what he wanted. Apparently they were completely done with any type of foreplay and Paul was impatient for more. Hugh moaned as Paul slide his mouth up and down his cock, running his fingers through Paul’s hair, and trying not to push him down.

Hugh felt a warm spreading all over as he groaned loudly. It was like a sensory overload, about to bubble over. Paul pulled away from him just before Hugh was ready to come. He smiled, placing a kiss on Hugh’s hip. “How was that?”

“Tease,” Hugh panted, desperately wanting Paul back on him.

“Give me a sec,” Paul gasped, clearly winded. His chest moved in exaggerated breaths. “Okay.”

He grabbed Hugh’s cock, slowly running his tongue down his length and back up again. Hugh’s hips buckled. Paul slid his cock into his mouth and let Hugh press deeply into him. He tried not to gag around Hugh’s fullness, but couldn’t help it. Pulling back again, gasping and sputtering a little as he caught his breath once more.

Hugh touched his cheek. “Sorry,” he muttered as Paul cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Hugh was about to offer to stop, not that he wanted to, but to give Paul a break.

Paul silenced him by giving him a wet kiss; their short breaths hot between them. He returned to let Hugh finish. He listened as Hugh cursed and panted under his ministrations. Using one hand, Paul gently twisted it around Hugh as he continued to slide up and down. Hugh arched his back, letting Paul continue to suck, lick and tease his cock. Hugh cursed as he finally got his release. Paul kept his mouth on Hugh’s cock, gently continuing sucking after his orgasm finished. Hugh shivered as he tried to catch his breath. Damn.

They both lay together, breathing heavily as the waves of pleasure rolled over them and the high slowly faded. Paul scooted over and rested his head on Hugh’s chest, listening to his quick heartbeat as it began to even out. He placed his hand on Hugh’s still wet and slightly soapy chest. They snuggled together, feeling the exhaustion of the day creeping up on them.

Paul lifted his head, looking at Hugh and running his fingertips over Hugh’s cheek. “I think we might need another bath.” He smiled.

“Good thing the water is still warm.”

Hugh scooped Paul up in his arms and took him back to their warm bubble bath. They both leaned against the same side this time. Paul snuggled up against Hugh’s chest as Hugh wrapped his arms around Paul’s shoulders. He kissed him softly.

“I love you,” Paul murmured, tracing a design in Hugh’s chest hair.

“Love you too.”

The warmth of the water relaxed them both; the perfect end to a winter day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay! A special thanks to Aphelyon for being my beta and helping me out! I'm so so appreciative of your help!! :)


End file.
